scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
There's a Demon Shark in the Foggy Dark
There's A Demon Shark In The Foggy Dark is the twelfth episode of the The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the twelfth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang's day of water-skiing comes to a halt when they get tangled up in a mystery involving missing pearls and a million year old shark monster! Synopsis On a stormy night, two men from India have flown across the ocean, and landed at an airport. The men are carrying a suitcase full of valuable pearls and a shark frozen in an ice cube. Later that night, when the airport is locked up, the ice encasing the shark begins to melt..... The gang is out water-skiing one afternoon. Scooby and Shaggy are out on the water and Fred, Daphne and Velma are in the boat. They turn the radio on and a news broadcast reports that two million dollars worth of pearls were stolen from the airport. Velma is baffled because the doors to the storage room were locked tight and the only one in there was the shark. Suddenly a real shark begins to chase the gang and they crash into a rocky cliff. They climb up the rocks for help to discover they are at Aqualand, a cliff-side aquarium. Upon entrance, they run into a bipedal, shark monster! The gang flees and manages to lose him. Now the gang knows they have a mystery to solve. The gang heads to the manager's office. They go into the office and meet the manager of Aqualand, Mr. Dreyfuss. He explains that he believes their scientist, Mr. Beaker, brought the shark back to life when it was transported to Aqualand. He tells them Mr. Beaker has some kind of spell book. They go to the lab and talk with Mr. Beaker, and he explains that he did no such thing. he shows them the encased shark-and the shark is still there-frozen in ice! Mr. Beaker claims he hasn't seen the spell book. The gang goes to talk with Mr. Wells, the manager's assistant. They get seperated and Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the demon shark. Velma, Daphne and Fred run into Mr. Wells, who says he's never seen the shark. He also tells Fred and the girls, he is interested in cabinet-work, and is skilled in making false bottoms and secret compartments. Shaggy and Scooby hit up the restaurants and in the process find the spell book and the demon shark. They flee and meanwhile, Fred and the girls search Dr. Beaker's laboratory, finding a pile of oyster boxes from a fish market. Then they search Mr. Dreyfuss's office and find a brochure on a a pearl exhibit at the museum; the same pearls that were nabbed from the airport. They also find a shipping receipt for the oysters. Mr. Dreyfuss is looking suspicious. Scooby and Shaggy lose the shark, but accidentally drop the spell book into the crab tank. The scuba dive down into the pond and manage to retrieve the book, and run into Fred and the girls, who discover the book they found is only a cookbook. The shark appears and steals the oysters that Scooby and Shaggy unintentionally fished out of the tank. What does a shark want with a bunch of oysters. They set a trap, with Scooby acting as bait. It backfires, but the shark gets trapped anyway. They find valuable pearls inside the oysters-the stolen pearls from the airport. The shark is unmasked as Mr. Wells. He was in India dredging up the demon and read about the pearl shipment, so he used his skill in cabinet-making to make a secret compartment under the ice shark. He arranged to have the demon and the pearls to be shipped on the same plane. He hid in the compartment and shipped himself back to U.S.A. When the shark and pearls were locked up in the airport, Wells snuck out, stole the pearls, and hid back inside the compartment to be delivered back to Aqualand. He put the pearls inside oysters from Sam's Fish Market and wanted to ship them to another Aqualand in Florida to get them past police roadblocks. But Mr. Dreyfuss would not premit the shipment so he had to scare him off. Then Wells can take over the manager's job and authorize the shipment himself. Wells also bluffed about the book of spells to confuse everyone. Wells was persumably sent to custody by the police. Scooby goes back to skiing, but this time in a knight costume to keep protected from sharks. Cast and characters Villains * Demon Shark/Mr. Wells Suspects Culprits Locations * East Indian Airline * Airport ** U.S. Customs * Beach * Aqualand ** Aqualand Laboratory ** Pie in the Sky ** Scuba gear locker room Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Mr. Wells is talking to the gang at the same time he is chasing Shaggy and Scooby when he is dressed as the Demon Shark. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Mr. Wells must have incredible stamina and resiliance - he was able to hide in a secret compartment for an entire possibly 10 (or more) hour flight from India, and then hide in a customs warehouse at the airport for a whole night before arriving at Aqualand in the morning! * How could Shaggy not see that the book he was holding did not have "magical spells" but recipes (he did after all open it up and looked at it briefly). It is understandable that Shaggy may not have known what gastronomy was (but he probably would've known what recipes looked like). * Why would a revolving restaurant have a "fast" setting? * The Indian Ocean is the world's warmest ocean so it seems odd that a block of ice containing the demon shark would be found there especially near India. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released March 7, 2006. Quotes }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes